2 Souls 1 Body
by TimeLady83
Summary: Kagome has been attacked by an unknown assasin and falls deathly ill. Who is behind the attack? Can her friends save her? Will Inuyasha be able to tell her how he feels? Why is Sesshoumaru here?
1. Default Chapter

A/N this is my second Fan Fiction, I hope you all enjoy it. I still don't own Inuyasha or any of his posse. (That's right I just called them a posse, so what you got a problem with it? I didn't think so.) So please don't sue me because I am a poor college student and can barely afford food from week to week. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1- Welcome Back  
  
Inuyasha paced impatiently at the bone eaters well. Kagome had been gone for a week but she said she'd be back today. She had something called "finals" that she had to take at that school of hers. He really hated that school, always taking her away from him. He shook his head at the thought, _No, it doesn't take her from me, it takes her away from the search for the jewel shards... yeah that's right. _He decided to just go back to pacing.  
  
The sun was starting to go down and he had worn down the grass beside the well, it was obvious he'd been pacing all day when he finally caught her scent. He peered over the ledge and saw Kagome with her backpack filled to the brim.  
  
"It's about time!" he yelled down as Kagome grabbed the latter she had made for the side of the well.  
  
She glared up at him, "Hello to you too!" She started climbing and when she got to the top she threw her bag over. Inuyasha grabbed her under her arm and helped lift her out of the well. "I've had a really rough week and the first thing you say to me is 'it's about time?' You are so rude sometimes."  
  
"Well you're rude for making me wait so long." He fired back at her.  
  
Kagome already decided she had had enough, "SIT!" His face went smashing into the ground.  
  
I hate that word so much. Kagome bent over to pick up her bag, Inuyasha happened to glance up and notice her curvy bottom. He knew it was wrong but he kept examining her, _Well, it might not be THAT bad...I guess 'sit' does have some benefits... _Then the image of Miroku came to his mind, _I'm being just like that letch of a monk!_ He quickly hook all thoughts of Kagome's bottom out of his mind.  
  
When he could finally stand up he leered down at her, shook his head and began walking to Kaede's village.

* * *

Kagome followed Inuyasha to the village, neither said a word. As they neared Kaede's hut a little kistune skipped out of the door way  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo cried, "You're back!!" He ran past Inuyasha and into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Well hello Shippo" she said, "at least you give me a proper greeting." She hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. In a mockingly Kagome voice, which didn't sound anything like Kagome, he said "at least you give me a proper greeting".  
  
She thought about sitting him but bit her tongue. Come on, you can be the bigger person.  
  
"Say Kagome, did you bring any of those treats from your time?" Shippo asked as the three of them entered the hut.  
  
"Gee I don't know, I'll have to look in my backpack." She smiled teasing the little kitsune. She put him down and removed her back pack and sat by the fire.  
  
"Hello Kagome, how was your trip?" Sango seemed to be the only one in the hut, dressed in her common Kimono.  
  
Kagome signed, "It was awful, I have no idea how I did on my finals, I can't be 100% sure I passed any of them. It's so hard to miss so many classes and then go in to take a test."  
  
Sango looked at her, she still wasn't sure about this whole school thing that Kagome talked about. It sounded more like torture to her, and from the way her friend talked about it Kagome thought along the same lines as her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think you'll pass them" she said, not knowing if it was the right thing to say.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah I hope I do, but I won't get my report card in the mail for another couple of weeks so I guess I'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Report card?" Shippo asked, "What's that?"  
  
Kagome began to shuffle through her bag, "Well it's basically a piece of paper from my school that tells me if I passed all my classes or not." She found what she was looking for, a cherry lollipop she had bought especially for Shippo. "Here you go."  
  
He eagerly took it, "Gee thanks Kagome, you're the best!" He ripped off the wrapper and plunged it into his mouth.  
  
With that Kaede and Miroku came walking into the hut. "Welcome back Kagome." Miroku smiled. Kaede put down the basket she was carrying and hugged Kagome, "Greetings Child, How are ye?"  
  
Kagome hugged the old woman back, "I've been better, but I'm glad to be back."  
  
"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Kaede asked  
  
"Yeah my mom made dinner for me just before I left. But thank you though."

* * *

Miroku went over and sat by Inuyasha who had been pouting against a far wall.  
  
"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" He asked, "Did you and Kagome have another fight?"  
  
"What's it to ya?" the half demon gruffly replied.  
  
"You know, it must be very taxing to always be fighting with someone who you care so much about. It might not hurt for you both to ease up a bit." The monk suggested.  
  
Inuyasha knew he was right, he shouldn't have yelled at her for being late. It must be hard for her to be jumping back and forth between worlds. While his insides softened a bit for Kagome his exterior crossed his arms and said, "whatever."

* * *

Kagome noticed Inuyasha and Miroku talking quietly in the corner. She stood, "I think I'm going to go for a walk before bed. It's a really nice night out." With that she left and walked around the out skirts of the village.  
  
The cool night air helped her forget the stress of school and her time. She didn't know which time was more stressful. Here she had demons chasing after her almost every day, back home she had teachers, homework, tests, and projects to deal with. She sighed out loud, helping her to relax and let go of the tension.  
  
Her walk happened to take her to the tree where she had met Inuyasha. The tree that survived 500 years and was part of the shrine her family lived at. When she was in the feudal era it reminded her of Mom, Souta, and Grandpa. When she was in her time however, it reminded her of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and especially Inuyasha.  
  
She placed a hand on the tree. Her only connection to both of the lives she lived.  
  
She heard a slight rustling in the woods nearby. "Who's there?" she asked but no one answered.  
  
She stared at the spot for a few more seconds, "probably an animal." She said out loud to assure herself. The night was dark and the foliage made all kinds of odd shadows. Kagome turned to make her way back to the village  
  
After she took 4 steps she heard the distinct sound of a bowstring being released. She turned to the noise but was distracted by a piercing pain in her right shoulder. She fell to her knees and saw a bush moving from the corner of her eye as her assailant ran away. Wincing, she looked down to see an arrow head poking out of her right shoulder.  
  
She placed her left palm on the tip but nearly cried out when even the slightest touch set shocks through her entire body. She slowly stood up and stumbled back to Keade's hut.  
  
As she got closer she walked slower, her steps had become unsteady staggers and her vision began to blur. _Only a few... More steps..._ A cold sweat had begun to form as she made it three steps from the door way.

* * *

Inuyasha stood up suddenly; everyone else in the hut ceased all their conversations.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked grabbing her boomerang instinctively.  
  
"Blood." He said, then sniffed again, "Kagome's blood!" He took two long strides to the door when Kagome came through. Her face was pale, her eyelids were droopy. She leaned heavily on the door frame with her left shoulder, while an arrow stuck clear out of the right one. Blood dripped down her arm and stained her uniform.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she faintly whispered. She took two staggered steps toward him, "I've been... shot." She lost all feeling and collapsed into his arms. The last thing she remembered was falling against his hard muscular chest. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Assassin’s Arrow

Chapter 2- The Assassin's Arrow  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome gently pulling her closer to him, "Kagome!!" he yelled, as her head fell lifelessly backward and her knees buckled. The others, who had been frozen in shock until this point, where by his side in an instant. He scooped the lifeless Kagome into his arms and held her out to Miroku who took her in his.  
  
"Take care of her, I'm going to find out who did this." He ran out the door without any further comments. Sango ran after him.  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" she screamed as she made her way outside, she realized she was yelling only to the empty night air. He was already gone. Sango turned her head back to the scurrying going on inside then to the woods. _Inuyasha will need my help, but so does Kagome._  
  
Kirara poked her head around from the side of Kaede's hut and looked at her master in full demon form. "Kirara," Sango commanded, "Go look for Inuyasha, make sure he stays out of trouble." The cat slowly nodded her head and took off. Sango walked back into the commotion of the hut.

* * *

Inuyasha ran towards the woods, tracing the scent of Kagome's blood to the point where she was shot. He hated the smell of Kagome's blood. It was a reminder of her mortality. _This world is too dangerous for her._ He thought, _if...no, when she's better, I'm making her go home...for good. _The grass which was stained with her blood seemed to be patted down, as if someone had tried to clean it up. Maybe Kagome put her hand on it, I'll have to check her hands for blood stains.  
  
He reached the spot and saw the larger puddle of her blood where she'd initially been shot. He turned back to look at the hut, amazed at how far she'd actually made it without passing out. When he turned back to the task at hand he scanned the area.  
  
Just on the outskirts of the woods, by the sacred tree. He couldn't pick up any scents but Kagome's blood. Whoever did this to her was long gone by now. The he hear movement behind him and spun around whipping out the Tetsigua. A low growl welcomed him as he stared right at Kirara.  
  
"Damn it Kirara!" he yelled, "What the hell are you doing? I coulda killed you!"  
  
The cat just looked at him then walked over to the puddle of Kagome's blood and sniffed it. She let out a low mournful whine. Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "Yeah, I know. I'm worried too. Let's get back and see how she's doing."

* * *

Miroku lowered Kagome to the mat that Kaede had prepared for her. Sango was at his side keeping the unconscious girl rolled on her good shoulder.  
  
"We need to take this arrow out." Miroku claimed as he reached for it. "Stop." Kaede called. She picked up a cloth from the pile and wrapped it around the arrow's tip. "It's a good thing she is passed out for this. Be careful, Miroku, do not touch the arrow tip, I believe it is poisoned."  
  
Miroku nodded and broke the section of the arrow sticking out of Kagome's back, then he slid the rest through, detaching the arrow from her. Then with the help of Sango applied pressure to the wound and wrapped it as best he could. Kaede took the arrow pieces and began to examine them as Inuyasha walked in the door.  
  
"How is she?" he demanded.  
  
Sango worked at cooling her fever by placing a cool cloth on her head while Miroku finished with her bandages.  
  
Kaede was the first to answer him, "It is still too early to tell, Inuyasha. What did you find?"  
  
"A lot of her blood, whoever attacked her is gone." He sighed at his inability to immediately capture the culprit. But when he did this guy was going to wish he'd never been born. He clenched his fists at the thought, so much that his claws dug into his own hands causing tem to bleed.  
  
Kaede noticed this and once the others were finished getting Kagome comfortable she said, "I think I may have some clues." A heavy silence fell upon the room before she continued. "This arrow has 2 red feathers and one black one, this is the universal sign for the Luwi assassins. Those associated with this group wear 2 red feathers and 1 black one in their hair, or on their armor. They are the most feared assassins in the land. They are mercenaries, doing the dirty work of the highest bidder, and they never fail. It is said that the leader of the Luwi assassins was a blood thirsty human warlord who wished only to have the powers of the demons. This warlord made a deal with a great demon, granting him eternal life as well as certain demon powers. In return, the demon got his own band of warriors to do his bidding."  
  
"Who would have paid them to assassinate Kagome? Or was it the demon?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't think their all that tough," Inuyasha said trying to hide his true concern for Kagome. "Her blood was not far from the bushes that the assassin was probably hiding in, which means that they had a clear shot and didn't kill her immediately."  
  
"I don't think they meant to kill her." Kaede mournfully looked around to the faces in the room. "This arrow tip was poisoned, but with what kind of poison I cannot say."  
  
"What do you mean you can't say? Does that mean you don't know or you won't say it?" Inuyasha was now yelling.  
  
"I do not know, no one does, except those who are a member of the Luwi Assassins." Kaede claimed. "It is up to Kagome now. She has to fight the poison until we know more."  
  
Inuyasha growled, causing the other so be taken aback. He didn't seem to realize the low rumble was escaping. He turned and stormed out of the hut.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked with Rin and Jaken through the woods. He had no particular venture in mind. He just wished to walk. He had no qualms with Rin coming along, but Jaken was getting increasingly jealous of the girl and insisted on being present whenever the demon lord took the girl anywhere. Sure, he could have commanded Jaken to stay away, but it would only breed more hostilities between the girl and the small green demon.  
  
Rin was following quietly behind Sesshoumaru when suddenly he felt a slight tugging on his Haori. The demon lord stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? May I go pick some flowers over there?" The girl pointed to a field near by which was covered in wild flowers.  
  
The demon lord nodded to her, she giggled with glee and took off down the hill. Jaken stood by his master's side. "Me lord, why do we cater to her every desire? We are always stopping our journeys so she can play, pick flowers, eat, and sleep, she is nothing more then a nuisance."  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his voice in his usual monotone fashion, "Some could say the same about you Jaken." He never took his eyes off of the girl who ran around the dark field collecting a variety of flowers. Jaken intelligently kept his mouth shut, knowing it was better not to anger his master.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught a strange scent before he saw the shadow run across the field. It seemed to be human, but it didn't smell entirely human. Then he saw the distinctive red and black feathers in its long dark hair. The demon took one powerful leap into the air and landed between Rin and the assassin. However it appeared the assassin had no need of them, and was only fleeing its latest victim. So he let it be.  
  
He could hear Jaken struggling to hurry to them. Then he caught a more familiar scent. _That is the scent of my brother's pathetic wench. The scent of her blood. _However, he didn't smell or hear his brother in pursuit of the assassin.  
  
"Come, we have to go visit someone." Was all he said as he turned and headed towards the village that he heard his brother usually resides in. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Assassin's Lair

A/N: this one's gonna be short so bare with me...

Chapter 3- The Assassin's Lair.  
  
(A castle in an undisclosed location)  
  
Mai entered the threshold and removed the mask she wore that concealed half of her face, minus her beautiful violet eyes. The torches that liked the grand entry way illuminated her pale skin and royal blue hair. She walked with pride through the stone corridor, past her fellow immortals, who stood guarding the castle.  
  
She turned the corner and stopped in front of 2 large iron doors that rose 10 feet high. They too were guarded by others wearing the same uniform that she wore. They wore black skin tight leotard with shoulder armor, red boots that came to their calfs, and swords hanging by a black and red sash across their waist. Mai not only carried a sword, but a bow and quiver of arrows were slung across her back. They had different hair colors and lacked the blue demon markings that she had across each of her cheeks.  
  
After a few moments the door opened by itself and the guards stepped aside, letting her in. She stepped in with her head held high as the doors slammed behind her and left her in total darkness.  
  
Slowly the room seemed to illuminate itself and she stood before a mighty throne on a riser with two large torches on either side. Standing to the left of the throne and off the riser was a taller and masculine version of herself. Her twin brother Rai. She did not acknowledge him, but instead walked to the foot of the throne and kneeled before her master.  
  
"I take it you have succeeded?" The thunderous voice rang out.  
  
"My Lord, it is our code that a Luwi assassin does not return if he or she does not complete their task." She replied with her eyes glued to the cold stone floor.  
  
There was a long silence. "Did you get the sample of the girl's blood?" the voice asked again.  
  
Mai pulled out the cloth which she had used to collect the sample and held it out to her master. She noticed, with her eyes still to the ground that it was her brother who stepped forward to take the cloth and hand it directly to their demon lord.  
  
"You have done well Mai. Our benefactor will be pleased. Once she has the blood of the miko priestess she can reclaim the body which is rightfully hers, but first she will need to cast a spell on the girl."  
  
Mai smiled knowing she had pleased her master. Inwardly she hopped that she would finally get to meet this benefactor of theirs. She desperately wanted to see what she could learn from this very powerful priestess, hopefully she would even be able to learn some of the Dark Arts. Her master's voice interrupted her thoughts, "You may go."  
  
With that she stood, bowed, and turned on her heels to leave her master's chambers.


	4. Chapter 4 Sesshoumaru’s Soft Spot & Kago...

Chapter 4- Sesshoumaru's Soft Spot & Kagome's Inner Struggle  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree near Kaede's hut. He didn't want to go too far incase Kagome work up, but he was so frustrated with his inability to do anything about her condition. The soft voices he heard slowly got quiet. He jumped down from the tree and peeked in the window. He saw Shippo, Kirara in her smaller version, Miroku, and Kaede had fallen asleep. Sango sat u beside Kagome. They clearly decided to stay up in shifts in case there was any change in her state. He was about to go in and tell Sango to go to bed he would stay with Kagome all night when he caught a scent.  
  
He turned from the window and squinted at the shadow that was slowly coming toward him. _Great_, he thought, _why does he always come at the WORST times?_ Inuyasha walked toward the cloaked figure coming towards him. They both stopped 5 feet from each other.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha hollered, clearly not caring who woke up as he inquired about the motivations of the unwanted guest.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows. Rin stood behind him and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I would appreciate it brother if you did not use that kind of language in front of Rin."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the small girl in shock, _Since when did he start hanging out with humans?! _Then he looked back to his half-brother angrily, "I'll use whatever language I want to. Now tell me what are you doing here?" He was careful to leave out 'hell' just because he wasn't in the mood to fight.  
  
Sango must have heard the yelling because she stepped out of the hut and made her way to the brothers with her boomerang. She stood silently behind Inuyasha ready to attack.  
  
"I smelled the blood of your wench and wondered what had befallen her." The monotone demon stated plainly.  
  
"She isn't a wench." _Only I can call her that,_ he inwardly thought, "and what do you care? You hate humans!"  
  
At this the little girl looked up at the demon before her. She looked like she wanted to speak but couldn't. Sesshoumaru looked down at her with a glance he told her it wasn't true, then he turned angrily back to his brother. "Do not fill her head with such nonsense." The older of the two said.  
  
At this Inuyasha was visibly shocked, but he went with it. "I doubt you're here because you are worried about Kagome's well being. Why are you really here Sesshoumaru?" He unconsciously placed a hand on the Tetsigua. While the half-demon might not have noticed his own movement, Sesshoumaru did.  
  
"I am not here for that. I am here to let you know I saw a Luwi Assassin fleeing to the North. That is how I smelled the wen... Kagome's blood. The assassin reeked of it." He lowered his eyes once more to Rin, who almost appeared to be falling asleep leaning on the demon's leg. Then his golden eyes met his brothers. "I thought I should inform you of that." He started to turn back to where he'd come from when Sango pushed past Inuyasha  
  
"Wait." She called to the shock of everyone, including herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and glanced at her welcoming her to continue. "Well," she said, not sure of why she wished to stop him, _Inuyasha's going to kill me_. "Your traveling partners look tired, and may not have the stamina of a demon. Maybe you should stay here and rest with us for the night." As she was still clinging to the handle of her boomerang, she nervously thumbed the leather strap.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped, but before he could berate the demon slayer the little girl with Sesshoumaru grabbed a handful of his haori, "please Sesshoumaru" she asked with big brown eyes that were impossible even for either of the demon brothers to resist.  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed calm and even. "Fine, but just for tonight. We will leave in the morning."  
  
"Wait." This time Inuyasha gave the command. "We need to go after the assassin! We need to leave NOW."  
  
"It's too late tonight Inuyasha, we're all worn out, we need sleep."  
  
He angrily turned to face her, "NO, she could die over the night, we need to go NOW!"  
  
"She will not die." Sesshoumaru said after sniffing the air. Sango and Inuyasha turned to give him their attention. "The poison will only knock her out. It won't kill her... not for a while."  
  
"You can smell that?" Sango asked  
  
"Of course, I'm a demon aren't I? Show us where we will be sleeping. Rin, Jaken and I will be leaving in the morning, and you can go after the assassin then as well."  
  
With that everyone walked past Inuyasha and into the hut. He stood still in shock of the events that had just happened, as Sesshoumaru came to tell me about the assassin? He...cares for a human girl? Sango invited him to stay here!?!?! At the last thought he turned and stormed into the hut.

* * *

She was surrounded by darkness, but luckily there was no more pain. Had there been pain to begin with? Or was it just a dream? She opened her eyes and only saw blackness. What's going on? I know my eyes are open.  
  
The black was fading from a complete blackness to gray, almost as if someone was slowly turning on a light. But the room she was in stayed gray.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome asked worriedly. Silence answered her, "WHERE AM I?" she demanded  
  
_Your mind._ An undistinguished voice answered.  
  
She stepped back at the voice, but decided to ask it again. "What do you mean, my mind? Where are my friends? Who are you? What happened?"  
  
_Your friends are not here. This is YOUR mind, I am new soul._  
  
"New soul? What happened to me?"  
  
The voice seemed to snicker. _You were shot with an arrow that was coated in my poisonous potion._  
  
She got frantic at the word poison "I want to wake up! Let me wake up!!"  
  
_You cannot.  
_  
"Why not?!?!"  
  
_You need the antidote._  
  
"What antidote?"  
  
_The antidote to the poison. There is a poison in your body, more like a potion, a connection potion. You and I are connected Kagome, and soon I will take over your body and you will cease to be._  
  
"So..." her voice got extremely shakey, "I'm...going to...die?" The last word came out as a whisper even in her mind  
  
_Eventually._


	5. Chapter 5 The Highest Bidder Revealed!

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long I had to go home for a while and the rent's computer sucks. So here it is, you're eagerly awaited Chapter 5...Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 5- The Highest Bidder- Revealed!  
  
Inuyasha sat by Kagome all night as she and the other's slept. He didn't even pretend to be sleeping. He watched with pity and worries as her face scrunched in pain and sweat beaded over her forehead. Every so often he would rinse the rag that was placed on her forehead with cool water and replace it, trying to help her fight her fever. He also took time to remove her bandages and give her clean ones. Her wound was still bleeding, but not as it was badly as it was initially.  
  
He was not the only one who was watching. Sesshoumaru was watching his brother with all his senses but his eyes. He listened to Inuyasha's breathing change as he watched and cared for Kagome. He heard the water ripple as the rag was rinsed again and rung out. He smelt the blood as his brother unwrapped her wounds, and listened to the rustle of bandages as he rewrapped them. Sesshoumaru noted the delicacy and gentleness his half- brother was using as he cared for the human girl, without even seeing it.  
  
Unconsciously Sesshoumaru placed his arm around Rin, who had fallen asleep with her head on his lap, he sat up against a wall of the hut, and let her sleep on him. He thought about Rin, sweet, innocent, playful, lovely Rin. _What would I do if anyone did this to her? _He asked himself. He felt a flicker of rage but quickly controlled it. He knew exactly what he would do. He would tear them limb from limb until they offered him an antidote. He gently laid a hand on Rin's back, assuring himself that she was still safe. Inwardly he signed with relief.  
  
Sesshoumaru was broken from his thoughts by the sounds of Inuyasha's voice. "I'm so sorry Kagome." His voice was raspy and broken whisper. "I'll find this assassin, I swear to you. And when you're better, I'll send you home. It's too dangerous for you here." Sesshoumarou heard his brother take the girl's hand in his own, the sound of flesh against flesh, smooth and calming.  
  
"I know you won't want to go, you're too damned stubborn. I don't even want you to go, but it's for the best." Inuyasha sighed in frustration. "Just get better, we'll deal with the rest of this later."

* * *

She smiled knowing the deed was done. She could feel the demon coming. A low knocking made her smiled. "Come in." She said without turning from the balcony. The night was cool, and the moon still hung high and bright in the cloudless night. The door creaked open and closed again.  
  
The low thunderous voice echoed in her bedroom in the castle. "I have the girl's blood for you."  
  
The priestess smiled but still did not turn. "What more do you want from me, other than the price I have paid you?" She asked in a flat tone.  
  
The demon smiled and stepped on to the balcony with her. Revealing his true form. He stood beside her with the head of a wolf, yet distinctly human biceps, pecks, arms, and legs under his thick dark fur. "The assassin who did the deed is interested by you. She wishes to become you apprentice."  
  
The priestess did not even look at him but her smiled fadded. "I am not a dark priestess, Akihito." She declared in a strong willed voice.  
  
The wolf demon laughed. "I beg to differ. Any woman who is willing to use her gifts to kill her ex-lover's current love has fallen into darkness." He places the cloth stained in blood on the balcony's ledge. "You are indeed a dark priestess now...Kikyo."  
  
Akihito turned and left her on the balcony. He wordlessly left creaking the door behind him. Fully aware that he was gone, Kikyo finally took her eyes from the midnight sky and looked at the cloth stained in Kagome's blood. _It is too late,_ she told herself. _You are already damned, why not at least live out the remainder of your days with the man you love. You've already started this spell by hiring the Luwi Assassins. Its time you finish it. You hate this clay body, so claim your true body, the body that bitch Kagome stole from you._ A smile finally broke on her cold face. She was right. It was time to claim her true body, but first she'd have to kick out its current occupant.  
  
She reached down and grabbed the blood stained cloth and turned into the room which Akihito had loaned her._ I will finish what I have begun._


	6. Chapter 6 The Spell Is Cast

A/N: I know I haven't been giving you much lately so I hope you enjoy. I don't own Inuyasha, yadda yadda yadda....

Chapter 6- The Spell Is Cast  
  
The sun slowly rose over the hills. Sprinkling the dew covered grass with it's warmth. Everyone was still asleep, everyone with the exception of Inuyasha. He sat cross-legged beside Kagome, looking down at her soft face. After only a few hours of seemingly peaceful sleep he noticed her fingers slowly flexing the cloth blanket that covered her. Then her face began to wince and her fingers clung tighter.  
  
Not knowing that to do he placed a hand on hers, trying to calm her in someway and to let her know that he was there. She calmed for a moment, then got more restless, turning her head from side to side, sweating, and whimpering incoherently.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered taking her hands fully in his clawed grasp. "I'm here Kagome, please relax." Her fit got steadily worse. He removed one hand from her clutching grasp and brushed the sweat soaked hairs from her face. The movement seemed to calm her. She still clutched his right hand as his left brushed against her face again. He gently stroked her trying to calm her feverish outburst.

* * *

(At Akihito's castle)  
  
Mai and Rai stood at the door of the Dark priestess' room and watched her prepare the alter. They both had matching violet eyes and royal blue hair. While Rai seemed his usual stone faced self, Mai was watching the sight in awe. She desperately wanted to gain the power of a priestess, but her life as an assassin came first. It is what she and Rai sold their souls for.  
  
Rai had contacted Akihito first. He had taken over father's post as warlord, but Rai wanted more. He craved the power of the demons and he found that power through Akihito. Then he recruited. He recruited by the hundreds. When Mai had tried to enlist he refused to allow her, but for some reason Akihito had insisted she join his ranks as Rai's number 2.  
  
Mai glanced over to her brother, he wore the same black leotard that she did, the same armor, the same red and black sash at his waist holding his sword and the same red and black feathers in his hair. They were alike and different in so many ways. Feeling her stare he turned slowly to her and arched an eyebrow. He silently questioned her motives. She smiled and shook her head, letting him know it was nothing of importance, before turning back to watch the priestess named Kikyo.  
  
It was then that she finally spoke to them after an hour of alter preparations. "The reason I asked you to come was not because I enjoy spectators." She plainly said. "When I begin this spell I cannot be interrupted."  
  
Mai spoke up, "Our master let us know that we are to protect you at all costs."  
  
Kikyo glanced at the girl, who was probably only a few years older then Kagome. Rai silently wished he could roll his eyes and smack his sister as he did when they were younger and she spoke out of turn. He watched Kikyo glare at her before continuing, hoping she wouldn't lunge at his sister.  
  
Kikyo let the silence hang in the air for a moment longer before continuing. "When I release my soul these soul eaters will probably mistake it for one they can take. You must destroy them if they attack my soul or I will have no chance of survival. Is that understood?"  
  
Mai and Rai both nodded. Kikyo began to kneel then stood and walked over to Mai. When she came within inches of her face she spoke her next words carefully. "Great power must be used for great reasons." When Kikyo turned and went back to the alter, the twin assassins turned to each other with a confused look.  
  
Kikyo knew her power was being used for a great reason. Wasn't love the greatest reason of all? With a resigned sigh she knelt at her prepared alter. Her eyes closed in concentration. She knew if she messed this up her soul would be lost wandering the Earth for all eternity.  
  
On the alter was the rag stained with Kagome's blood, a piece of the clay that made up her own body and a jewel shard. She held out her hands palms down over the alter. She stayed praying like that for almost an hour before the items on the alter began to glow. The soul eaters swarmed around her. Kikyo too began to glow a faint blue.  
  
Mai and Rai noticed the anxiety of the soul eaters and prepared their weapons They each stepped closer to the praying priestess but stayed clear of the area she had sanctified. The blue light surrounding Kikyo grew stronger as did the one around the items on the alter. A soft humming arouse in the air as a ball of blue light escaped from Kikyo's body and joined the light from the alter.  
  
The soul eater attacked the light as Mai and Rai saw this they jumped in the air and sliced the soul eater's down. The kneeling body of Kikyo collapsed and turned to clay before the alter as the white and blue orb took off out the window.

* * *

(Inside Kaede's hut)  
  
The gang gathered their belongings together. Sesshoumaru stood just by the door way waiting for Rin to finish her breakfast. Inuyasha ate very little but still sat beside Kagome. Sango came in and had changed into her demon slayer uniform and walked over to her boomerang which leaned on the far wall.  
  
"Ok is everybody ready? Can we go now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently as he stood up. He felt a little light headed from being awake all night and not eating, but how could he sleep or eat at a time like this?  
  
Just then a ball of blue and white light blew into the door knocking Sesshoumaru out of the way. It shot across the room and directly into Kagome. Seconds later she sat up with her eyes open but dull. Her arms dangled behind her as if someone was lifting her into the air.  
  
Everyone watched in horror as her face went from expressionless to twisted in pain.  
  
"In..u... yasha..." she managed to say before collapsing back onto the mat.


	7. Chapter 7 The Journey Begins

Chapter 7- The Journey Begins  
  
(Inside Kagome's Mind)  
  
The pitch black darkness began to fade into a light gray. All of the light seemed to be emanating from a single point in front of her. Kagome watched it with a unique fascination. Am I dying? She thought.  
  
The light went from a dull shine, to an ovular shape. The streams of light change from white to blue then slowly formed into the shape of a woman. Then the womanly form took on a more definite shape. The shape of Kikyo. Yet her figure maintained a blue hue.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded.  
  
Kikyo just looked at her with a faint smile as her aura got stronger.  
  
"Answer me!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I am here to reclaim what is mine." The Priestess' soul finally said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Kikyo looked at the figure of Kagome with distain, "You are my reincarnation. The only reason I cannot be at peace and have what I want from this Earth is you. As long as you exist, I cannot."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome was completely confused by Inuyasha's previous lover.  
  
"Every soul has a life force. It is this life force that brings life to a soul so that it can become a person. You are my reincarnation because we share the same life force, Kagome." The priestess explained. "I cannot share this time with you any longer, and I cannot live out my days in that mud shell."  
  
Slowly the realization came to the school girl. "So you're going to take my body...?" she asked, not wanting to know the answer.  
  
Kikyo smiled a cynical, almost evil smile. "I have injected my soul into your body. Here, in your mind, we will decide once and for all, who will survive."

* * *

(In Kaede's hut) 

"Kaede!! What the hell just happened?!?!?" Inuyasha had placed Kagome back on her mat before unleashing his wrath on the old priestess.  
  
"It appears that a soul has just entered Kagome's body." She said calmly, as if she was telling him that dinner was ready.  
  
"A Soul?!?! How? Why? Who's?" he was so furious he couldn't focus on one question his cheeks became red with anger. Kaede had begun packing Kagome's things into her yellow back pack as he badgered her with questions. She knew exactly where this was leading and Inuyasha was not ready to hear it... yet.  
  
"A powerful priestess, or dark priestess, can call the soul from one creature and place it in the body of another."  
  
Sango too had been collecting her own things knowing that time was running out. "What happens to the soul that was the original soul for that body?"  
  
"Kagome's soul, and whomever's soul just entered her body, will have to fight each other. The winner will gain control of the body."  
  
Miroku spoke next. "And the loser?"  
  
"That soul is forced to wander Earth, for all eternity." Sesshoumaru calmly stated from the doorway. Everyone stared at him then turned back to Kaede, who simply nodded.  
  
"We've got to help her!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Yeah!" Shippo chirped in.  
  
"We can't." Kaede said finally raising her voice. She was now visibly upset. "Only Kagome can help herself. But we can help her to hinder the other soul. We must take Kagome to the body of whoever's soul is in her. Then, hopefully, the other body will call back its owner."  
  
"But we don't know who hired the assassins." Sango said  
  
"Or even where the assassins are." Miroku added.  
  
"But we know they fled to the North." Kaede said nodding toward Sesshoumaru, reminding the group he was the one who brought them that news.  
  
"Then we'll head North." Inuyasha proclaimed. "I'll sniff them out and Kagome will just have to do the rest."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched what was happening with a blank face, but within his own mind he was dealing with a struggle. Something, he couldn't figure out what, made him feel obligated to help. Despite his contempt for his half brother he felt a sneaking suspicion he should aid him. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Rin's brown eyes fixed on him. He waited for her to speak.  
  
In a soft voice she asked, "Are you going too Sesshoumaru?" The others did not hear or notice their side conversation as they exited the hut and prepared a cart and horse for their excursion.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his face stern as he turned from her and watched Inuyasha pick up the ill Kagome and exit the hut with her. He turned back to Rin and, for just a moment, imagined himself carrying her in his arms and Inuyasha looking on. "Yes Rin, I am going to go with them."  
  
Sesshoumaru exited the hut with Rin close behind him. He watched as Inuyasha carefully lay Kagome in the back of a cart filled with soft straw for padding. He carefully covered her in a blanket and tucked the sides of it under her limbs. Kaede sat in the driver's perch with the reigns in her hand. Kirara stood beside the cart with Miroku and Sango on her back.  
  
"Please let me go!" Shippo cried from the ground beside the cart. "I want to help Kagome."  
  
"You need to stay here." Hollered Inuyasha as he jumped off the cart and picked up Shippo by the tail. The little kitsue kicked and flailed his arms to no avail. Inuyasha walked him to the hut before softening his tone as he put him down, "Please Shippo just stay here."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood beside his brother. "I have a task for you fox-demon. You are to watch over Rin and see to it not one hair on her head is harmed. Do you understand?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at his full-blooded demon brother with surprise as the fox nodded and accepted the challenge placed before him. Sesshoumaru turned and left without another word.  
  
Jaken followed eagerly behind him crying out, "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Do you not trust me with Rin? Have I not been your faithful servant?" The demon lord stopped dead in his tracks causing the lesser demon to slam into the back of his leg dropping his enormous staff.  
  
"You are not in charge of Rin because you are coming with us." Sessoumaru said coldly.  
  
"What is this 'us' nonsense?" Inuyasha stormed over and came face to face with his brother. "Who invited you to come? We don't need your help."  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could reply Kaede's voice broke through the argument. "Inuyasha, do not refuse your brother's good intentions."  
  
Inuyasha lifted his nose and crossed his arms over his chest, "half- brother." He corrected.  
  
"Either way," Kaede continued, "he has offered to help us save Kagome, and we are going to need all the help we can get." With that she turned the cart to the North and snapped the horses reigns so that they began to trot.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha resigned, "but I'm still in charge." He turned on his heels and began walking. Hearing his comment, Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku smacked himself (for once) on the forehead. Kirara took off into the sky and flew her 2 passengers over the others.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back at Rin then began walking after the others, Jaken ran to follow his master. _What the hell did I just get myself into?_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8 Brotherly Love

Chapter 8- Brotherly Love  
  
Inuyasha crouched at a fork in the trail, sniffing the dirt. The scent he had been following was scattered now. He hadn't picked up the scent until only an hour ago, and it was still very faint. But the wind had picked up and the newly acquired scent took off in both directions. They'd traveled for almost 10 hours straight, and the sky had begun to fade from blue to light orange and pinks. The young half demon was getting more and more frustrated as the minutes ticked by.  
  
His friends watched as he crawled across the ground sniffing and gazing down both roads. Kirara had landed and Sango stood to stretch her legs. She walked over to Sesshoumaru who was watching his brother's movements with a hint of humor in his eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Sango asked in a hushed voice. "Why don't you help him? With your full demon strength surely you can find the right path."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru does not take orders from a lowly human!" Announced Jaken.  
  
But Sesshoumaru lifted his foot and booted Jaken into the air and over the cart that held Kagome. His flight was stopped by a near by tree and the little demon slid down the side of the bark getting splinters in his green skin. "I also do not need you to speak for me, Jaken." Sesshoumaru evenly stated. Then he turned back to Sango and leaned in so only she could hear, "this is why."  
  
Then he walked over to Inuyasha and stood over him. "Having trouble, little brother?"  
  
Inuyasha stood, "No. I know exactly what I'm doing."  
  
"Then which way is it?" He asked patiently. "You realize we're running out of time, don't you?"  
  
With that Inuyasha snapped, "No shit! Of course I realize that! But the damned wind kicked up the scent and now I can't..." He stopped himself before admitting defeat. He knew he'd have to ask for Sessoumaru's help. He turned back to the others who just watched.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, one of those you know I'm right smiles. "You can't what?"  
  
Inuyasha jutted out his jaw and defiantly crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes narrowed as he realized that his brother must have had the scent for a while now. "Sesshoumaru you know I can't pick up the scent that well," he reached out grabbing a handful of his half-brother's haori and pulling his face to his own "but you can smell it just fine."  
  
Sesshoumaru's face stayed beautifully calm. "Yes," he plainly said, "I've smelt it for a while now."  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed on his brothers and he clung more tightly to the cloth that filled his hands. "Don't waist my time, Sesshoumaru. If Kagome dies because of you I'll-"  
  
"You'll do what?"  
  
Then Sesshoumaru noticed his brother's eyes turn for a moment from beautiful white and gold to a shocking red and blue, then back again. His inner demon is willing to kill for her, interesting. He thought.  
  
"If she dies, I'll kill you." Inuyasha completed his threat. Sesshoumaru kept eye contact with the golden orbs, but lifted his arm and pointed down the trail to his right. His brother smiled, "There, that wasn't so hard was it."  
  
The full blooded demon balled up his fist and swung at his brother. Next think Inuyasha knew he had been thrown backwards into the dirt, his face stinging from where his brother's fist collided with it. "Not hard at all." Sesshoumaru said before turning on his heels and walking down the chosen path.  
  
Kaede snapped the reigns on the horse and began trotting down after him. Sango walked up to Inuyasha and offered him her hand. He reluctantly took it as she helped him up and brushed him off. "We should probably make camp soon." She offered.  
  
"No. Not until night fall, I want to travel while there is even the faintest light in the sky." He said before stalking off after the others. Sango shrugged her shoulders and walked along side Kirara while Miroku rode her down the trail.  
  
Kagome was running, running as fast as she could after a red blur that constantly escaped her. She pulled up her bow, nocked the arrow and fired. The arrow caught the red blur by the sleeve and pinned him to a tree. Inuyasha tried in vain to free himself but he couldn't. She raised her hand and took the Shikron Jewel from his hand. "Stop coming for this Inuyasha." She heard Kikyo's voice come out of her own mouth. Although the words came out harsh, she felt a pinch of admiration in her heart. Then she looked down and saw herself in Kikyo's priestess kimono.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
Kikyo stood before her. "What are you doing to me!" Kagome demanded.  
  
Kikyo smiled, "It has begun. You and I are trading lives. While you are taking in my memories, I'm taking in yours. Eventually this body will reject your soul and take mine in as its rightful owner."  
  
Inuyasha walked steadily beside the cart keeping an eye on Kagome. If he hadn't known about the circumstances that put her there, he would have thought she looked lovely. Her jet black hair was spread out around her head like a halo and she had slept somewhat peacefully for most of the journey. The hay was keeping her reasonably comfortable. Every time he even sensed her slightest discomfort he would hop into the cart and strok her cheek to sooth her. But as the fits became more and more common it took him longer to sooth her.  
  
Her latest fit she was able to articulate a few words that scared Inuyasha, although he did not state it. She said "What...you doing...me?" Which he could only piece together as, "What are you doing to me?", those words frightened him, because he could not answer her question. He even wanted to ask the same thing to her, What are you doing to me, Kagome? A voice inside his head asked, another answered him, Making you fall in love with me. He quickly silenced the voiced.  
  
They had stopped for the night when they sky went black. No one went near Kagome except Inuyasha and Keade. The old priestess was allowed to dress and clean her wound only because she yelled at Inuyasha for being too protective, even among his friends. He just huffed in his usual manor and stalked off, but not too far away from her.  
  
As night fell and the fire began to die out Inuyasha sat beside Kagome once more refusing to sleep. He did not hear his brother approaching; he was too lost in his thoughts of Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, causing him to spin and unsheathe his sword.  
  
"Calm down little brother, it's only me." He said in his usual degrading tone. "If it had been the enemy you would have been long dead by now."  
  
"I heard you coming up behind me." Inuyasha lied and he knew his brother knew he was lying.  
  
But Sesshoumaru let it be and nodded towards the woods. "The true enemy is out there. You will need all of your strength to fight the Luwi."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "The scent has been getting stronger, and there are a lot of them."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Get some sleep, I will watch over her."  
  
Inuyasha flashed him a look. "No I'm fine-"he started.  
  
But he was cut off by his older sibling. "I know you are slow to react, brother, but not that slow. You are fatigued. Let me watch over her while you rest." It was more of a demand than a request, so Inuyasha got up and looked questioningly into his brother's eyes.  
  
"Alright, but if you harm one hair..." this time he cut himself off, he could see in Sesshoumaru's eyes that he had no ill intent. So, not saying another word, he turned and jumped into a tree, convinced he would not sleep. But he fell asleep in seconds. 


	9. Interlude

Chapter 9- Kagome's Determination  
  
Sesshoumaru sat beside the sleeping Kagome with the realization that his dimwitted half brother had just left his most prized possession in his care. He looked down at the human girl, whom Inuyasha obviously loved, even if he didn't admit it to his friends, or himself. _Heh_. He thought inwardly _Humans. He obviously gained Father's weakness for them._ But as he continued to think about it the vision of Rin slowly came to mind. He still didn't know why he'd saved the girl on that fateful day, but she was growing up. Slowly, but surely, she was becoming a woman. Perhaps he is not the only one with this curse...  
  
His thoughts were cut short by the rustling bushes. He looked up but did not move. The scent was human, so he was sure if it was to attack he would out maneuver it in seconds. From the bushes crept the short stocky shape of Kaede. She glanced at him with her one good eye and shuffled over to sit beside him.  
  
"You old fool, I could have killed you." He kept his voice low as the others slept.  
  
"But ye didn't, which I thank ye for." She smiled.  
  
"What are you doing up this late anyway?" He hissed.  
  
She had brought with her a bowl and some weeds and other plants, which she began to crush in the bowl. "People of my age get very little sleep. So I thought I would make use of my waking hours. In these woods are many herbs and flowers which help the ill." She picked up a flower and showed it to him. It was lovely with pink petals that were covered in black spots and had a yellow center. "This flower's nectar can be mixed and boiled with these leaves." She pointed to the rest of the foliage she'd pillaged from the forest. "When combined and boiled, this potion will be cooled, and we will give it to Kagome."  
  
Even though he was slightly interested in the medicine of humans he kept his face somber and uninterested. "And what" he asked flatly. "will it do to help her?"  
  
"This will act as an adhesive to her soul," she sighed. "But it will not last long."  
  
"Then why don't you feed her more?" The full-demon asked.  
  
"This potion in large amounts would kill a mere mortal. I mustn't give her any more than this."  
  
Satisfied with her answer he turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha and set about figuring out why his brother refused to admit his obvious love for her.

* * *

Kagome sat in blackness once more. Kikyo's memories were starting to over power her, she had to keep her own memories, her own feelings. She couldn't give them up. _I have to fight I can't let go. Inuyasha will save me soon.  
_  
"Inuyasha will not save you." Kikyo appeared before her again.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to water. She knew it was true. No... he won't save me.

* * *

Outside of her mind Kaede began boiling the mixture of nectar and leaves. Sesshoumaru leaned toward the ailing girl there was something in her eye. Her eye lashes glistened and then a single tear ran down her cheek. The demon made sure no one was looking before he swiped it up with his own finger.

* * *

"No, he won't save me." She said out loud to Kikyo. Then she picked her head up. Her eyes were glossy as if she's just finished crying. Yet they were hard, cold, and filled with determination. "I will have to save myself." she whispered to herself. Then more loudly she exclaimed "Kikyo, I'm tired of your shit."  
  
The priestess stared at the girl and almost took a step back as she heard the bitterness in her voice, but then she thought better of it. "Well," she said instead, "It's about time."  
  
Kagome stood and wet face to face with her reincarnation. "Lets do this. You and me, one last fight for Inuyasha."  
  
Unexpetantly Kikyo smiled. "Yes, one last fight."  
  
"If I win you leave my body and go to hell! Literally." Kagome added.  
  
Kikyo smiled at the girl's newer more brazen approach. "And if I win. You forfeit your body to me and your soul will wander the Earth for all eternity."  
  
Kagome kept her eyes even with Kikyo's for a moment then stuck out her hand. The dead priestess looked down at it in confusion.  
  
"Deal." Kagome said, "Let's shake on it."  
  
Kikyo looked from the schoolgirl's face, to her hand, and back again. Then Kagome took Kikyo's hand in hers, "It's a handshake, we're making a pact." She tightened her grip to let her advisory know she meant business. "Let's do this."

* * *

Daylight slowly broke over the hillside. Kaede had finished her potion but let it sit till morning. Inuyasha was the first to wake. He hopped out of his tree and landed beside his brother.  
  
"How is she?" He asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not look up. "She is well, the old woman made a potion for her."  
  
"I'm not that old and I'd appreciate you not calling me that." Kaede shuffled back over to the two demons. She carried the potion that had cooled and became a dark green syrup.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the potion, "She's supposed to drink that?! It looks," he leaned over and took two sniffs before backing off, "and smells terrible."  
  
Kaede ignored his comment, "Sesshoumaru, would you please go hunt us some breakfast, while Inuyasha and I give Kagome this potion."  
  
The full blooded demon stood and silently stalked off to the woods annoyed at being bossed around by an elderly woman. "Inuyasha, put Kagome's head on your lap."  
  
He did just that. He gently placed her head on his thigh as he sat indian style. He then gently opened her mouth as Kaede pressed the bowl filled with syrup to her lips.  
  
"Now," Keade ordered, "pinch her nose so she swallows it."  
  
Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at her but did as he was told. A few seconds later she did swallow and he released her cute little nose. Her eyes closed tighter for a moment. She turned her head in his lap to face his torso. He gently pet her black hair, "See! She doesn't like it!" He yelled at the elder priestess.  
  
"She doesn't have to like it for it to save her life." Kaede stood up and stalked off to start the fire for breakfast.

* * *

Sango groggily came to. The sun was up and the birds were singing. She smiled happily. She was warm, a lot warmer then she'd expected to be but she liked it, _Maybe I can just slip back to sleep for a few more..._ She felt something rubbing her bottom. She clenched her jaw. Not something, some one. She also became more aware that she didn't have a blanket so the warmth was some ONE also.  
  
Now that she was fully awake she kept her eyes closed. She felt, obviously Miroku's arms around her, which she realized she didn't mind that much, until he started rubbing her behind.  
  
Her eyes flew open.  
  
"Good Morning Darling." He smiled.  
  
Seconds later she smacked him hard enough to make the birds scatter from the trees. 


	10. Chapter 9 Kagome's Determination

Chapter 9- Kagome's Determination  
  
Sesshoumaru sat beside the sleeping Kagome with the realization that his dimwitted half brother had just left his most prized possession in his care. He looked down at the human girl, whom Inuyasha obviously loved, even if he didn't admit it to his friends, or himself. _Heh_. He thought inwardly _Humans. He obviously gained Father's weakness for them_. But as he continued to think about it the vision of Rin slowly came to mind. He still didn't know why he'd saved the girl on that fateful day, but she was growing up. Slowly, but surely, she was becoming a woman. Perhaps he is not the only one with this curse...  
  
His thoughts were cut short by the rustling bushes. He looked up but did not move. The scent was human, so he was sure if it was to attack he would out maneuver it in seconds. From the bushes crept the short stocky shape of Kaede. She glanced at him with her one good eye and shuffled over to sit beside him.  
  
"You old fool, I could have killed you." He kept his voice low as the others slept.  
  
"But ye didn't, which I thank ye for." She smiled.  
  
"What are you doing up this late anyway?" He hissed.  
  
She had brought with her a bowl and some weeds and other plants, which she began to crush in the bowl. "People of my age get very little sleep. So I thought I would make use of my waking hours. In these woods are many herbs and flowers which help the ill." She picked up a flower and showed it to him. It was lovely with pink petals that were covered in black spots and had a yellow center. "This flower's nectar can be mixed and boiled with these leaves." She pointed to the rest of the foliage she'd pillaged from the forest. "When combined and boiled, this potion will be cooled, and we will give it to Kagome."  
  
Even though he was slightly interested in the medicine of humans he kept his face somber and uninterested. "And what" he asked flatly. "will it do to help her?"  
  
"This will act as an adhesive to her soul," she sighed. "But it will not last long."  
  
"Then why don't you feed her more?" The full-demon asked.  
  
"This potion in large amounts would kill a mere mortal. I mustn't give her any more than this."  
  
Satisfied with her answer he turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha and set about figuring out why his brother refused to admit his obvious love for her.

* * *

Kagome sat in blackness once more. Kikyo's memories were starting to over power her, she had to keep her own memories, her own feelings. She couldn't give them up. I have to fight I can't let go. Inuyasha will save me soon.  
  
"Inuyasha will not save you." Kikyo appeared before her again.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to water. She knew it was true. _No... he won't save me._

* * *

Outside of her mind Kaede began boiling the mixture of nectar and leaves. Sesshoumaru leaned toward the ailing girl there was something in her eye. Her eye lashes glistened and then a single tear ran down her cheek. The demon made sure no one was looking before he swiped it up with his own finger.

* * *

"No, he won't save me." She said out loud to Kikyo. Then she picked her head up. Her eyes were glossy as if she's just finished crying. Yet they were hard, cold, and filled with determination. _I will have to save myself_. "Kikyo, I'm tired of your shit."  
  
The priestess stared at the girl and almost took a step back as she heard the bitterness in her voice, but then she thought better of it. "Well," she said instead, "It's about time."  
  
Kagome stood and wet face to face with her reincarnation. "Lets do this. You and me, one last fight for Inuyasha."  
  
Unexpetantly Kikyo smiled. "Yes, one last fight."  
  
"If I win you leave my body and go to hell! Literally." Kagome added.  
  
Kikyo smiled at the girl's newer more brazen approach. "And if I win. You forfeit your body to me and your soul will wander the Earth for all eternity."  
  
Kagome kept her eyes even with Kikyo's for a moment then stuck out her hand. The dead priestess looked down at it in confusion.  
  
"Deal." Kagome said, "Let's shake on it."  
  
Kikyo looked from the school girls face, to her hand, and back again. Then Kagome took Kikyo's hand in hers, "It's a handshake, we're making a pact." She tightened her grip to let her advisory know she meant business. "Let's do this."

* * *

Daylight slowly broke over the hillside. Kaede had finished her potion but let it sit till morning. Inuyasha was the first to wake. He hopped out of his tree and landed beside his brother.  
  
"How is she?" He asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not look up. "She is well, the old woman made a potion for her."  
  
"I'm not that old and I'd appreciate you not calling me that." Kaede shuffled back over to the two demons. She carried the potion that had cooled and became a dark green syrup.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the potion, "She's supposed to drink that?! It looks," he leaned over and took two sniffs before backing off, "and smells terrible."  
  
Kaede ignored his comment, "Sesshoumaru, would you please go hunt us some breakfast, while Inuyasha and I give Kagome this potion."  
  
The full blooded demon stood and silently stalked off to the woods bitter that an old woman was telling him what to do. "Inuyasha, put Kagome's head on your lap."  
  
He did just that. He gently placed her head on his thigh as he sat indian style. He then gently opened her mouth as Kaede pressed the bowl filled with syrup to her lips.  
  
"Now," Keade ordered, "pinch her nose so she swallows it."  
  
Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at her but did as he was told. A few seconds later she did swallow and he released her cute little nose. Her eyes closed tighter for a moment. She turned her head in his lap to face his torso. He gently pet her black hair, "See! She doesn't like it!" He yelled at the elder priestess.  
  
"She doesn't have to like it for it to save her life." Kaede stood up and stalked off to start the fire for breakfast.

* * *

Sango groggily came to. The sun was up and the birds were singing. She smiled happily. She was warm, a lot warmer then she'd expected to be but she liked it, _Maybe I can just slip back to sleep for a few more..._ She felt something rubbing her bottom. She clenched her jaw. Not something, some one. She also became more aware that she didn't have a blanket so the warmth was some ONE also.  
  
Now that she was fully awake she kept her eyes closed. She felt, obviously, Miroku's arms around her, which she realized she didn't mind that much, until he started rubbing her behind.  
  
Her eyes flew open.  
  
"Good Morning Darling." He smiled.  
  
Seconds later she smacked him hard enough to make the birds scatter from the trees. 


	11. Chapter 10 Something Has Changed

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. You guys have been great. I appreciate all the opinions you have, and all the pleas I have gotten to continue the story. So here you go!  
  
Chapter 10- Something Has Changed  
  
Mai kneeled before the alter she and her brother had watched Kikyo make. The pile of clay that was her body still sat before them.  
  
Her brother's voice echoed off of the cold stone walls of the priestess' chambers. "We've been locked in this damn room for 3 days now. Why are we forced to protect her bones from no one... hell she didn't even HAVE bones. She was nothing more than clay."  
  
His blue haired sister opened her eyes after a long pause. "They are coming." She almost whispered the words.  
  
Rai stopped in his tracks. "What sister?"  
  
The female assassin bowed then stood. She slowly turned to her brother. "I have seen them. They are coming."  
  
He was scowling, a little annoyed at her demure countenance. "How have you seen them? You are not a priestess, your demon power has nothing to do with sight."  
  
She smiled. "Something has changed since the priestess has left, brother. I can hear, smell, and see things in a way I never did before. I think she knew of my need to become a priestess and she transferred some of her powers to me." Her eyes had become a lighter shade of violet then her brother remembered.  
  
Rai thought for a moment, then placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Then you will become an even more powerful tool for our master." _And a greater threat to me. We can't have that now can we sister? Only one can stand beside our master, and that One is me_.

* * *

Miroku and Sango flew high above the others. _He's lucky I don't knock him off Kirara right now after that trick he pulled this morning. _Sango thought bitterly.  
  
"Something very strange is going on." Miroku whispered to her.  
  
"What's strange is why I'm actually letting you ride with me." Sango threw out before she had a chance to stop herself.  
  
"You still not mad about THAT, are you?" Miroku said. Her silence let him know she was indeed still mad, very mad, about that. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, you know this hand has a mind of its own."  
  
"Yeah and I have a mind to push you off of Kirara so don't tempt me." To that Kirara roared with appoval.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind" Miroku choked out. "Anyway, don't you see what I see?"  
  
Sango looked below them. Keade was in the cart with Kagome. Jaken sat next to the old woman. She had instructed him to do so that morning because his 'little legs', as she called them, wouldn't keep up. And Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were walking side by side behind the cart. Sango thought nothing of it but then glanced down again, _Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha side by side?  
_  
Seeing the recognition on her face he continued. "They've been getting closer through this trip. First, Sesshoumaru comes to alert us about the assassin, then he offered to come with us, and last night Inuyasha let him watch over Kagome while he slept."  
  
"That must have been the first full night's rest he's had in days." Sango observed.  
  
"I wonder if they are finally putting their family feud to rest?" The monk asked.

* * *

"The scent's getting stronger." Inuyasha observed out loud.  
  
"Yes, a lot stronger, although you can only smell it half as well as I can." The older brother mentioned.  
  
"You know, I'm really sick and tired of you always putting down the fact that I'm..." Inuyasha stopped himself.  
  
"That your what?" Sesshoumaru wasn't going to spare him this time.  
  
"You know what I am." The half-demon growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "Yes I suppose I do."  
  
They walked another 10 minutes in silence before it was broken by Sesshoumaru. He did his best to sound disinterested. "Do you think she will survive?"  
  
"Of course she will!" Inuyasha screamed. Then he took a few more steps. "I hope she does." he said a little bit softer. "All we know is that the Luwi Assassins were hired by someone, this person put a hit on her, and now there's another soul in there with hers. We don't know how to extract the other soul, but I'm sure once we find those assassins they'll have a lot of answers."  
  
Sesshoumaru had a good idea of who was behind all this, but he also knew the ramifications of what would happen if he said what he thought. So he kept his mouth shut. But every nerve in his body told him that it was that priestess who was behind this.

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo stood before each other in a grassy field. Above them was a blue sky filled with plenty of white clouds and a brilliant sun.  
  
"What is this place?" Kagome asked.  
  
"This is your dream world. Unfortunately for me, in this realm you can do whatever you want. Unfortunately for you, however, I have taken over this realm." Kikyo answered with a smirk.  
  
"Why are we here?" Kagome asked unfazed by Kikyo's other answers.  
  
"This is the beginning of our challenge. There will be 3 tests. The first will be of strength, the second will be courage, and the final test will be the will of heart. Whoever wins two out of the three challenges will get the body," Then she finished with a hiss "and Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome hadn't thought of this before. _What if I loose and Kikyo tricks Inuyasha into thinking I still owned my body?! No. I won't let that happen. Even if Inuyasha doesn't want to love me then I will at least not trick him into loving Kikyo_.  
  
"Lets do this." She stated. Her brown eyes never wavered from kikyo. A sword appeared in her hand, and another very similar sword appeared in Kikyo's hand. "I...I don't know how to use a sword. I only use a bow."  
  
"And how fair would that be? Shooting at each other like savages?" Kikyo asked.  
  
_At...each other...?_ Just as Kagome thought this Kikyo charged with the sword raised high above her head. 


	12. Chapter 11 The 1st Test

Sorry to have kept you all waiting so long for this installment, it kinda sucks, but I'll let you be the judge. I have the ending and the events leading up to it all planed out, I just need to type it. So don't worry... there is more on the way!!

Chapter 11- The 1st Test

Kagome lifted her sword just in time to block Kikyo's advance. She gritted her teeth as she stared eye to eye with her reincarnation. Kagome gave a large push, causing th priestess to stumble back.

"You are strong." Kikyo admired. "But not strong enough!" She advanced again, this time with a battle cry and increased vigor. She swung wildly. The first swing Kagome blocked. The clink of metal on metal caused Kagome's sword to vibrate in her hand.

The second swing came in so fast that Kagome had to duck under it. Kikyo took advantage of this by brining the but of the sword down on the younger girl's head. Kagome fell to the ground at Kikyo's cheap shot.

* * *

Outside of her mind, Kagome moaned in pain. The group was getting closer to the castle. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could smell it with every breath. Inuyasha, walking next to the cart heard Kagome moan. He silently reached over the edge and took her hand as they walked.

* * *

Kikyo stood over the weakened Kagome and smirked. _This is too easy_, she thought. She kicked Kagome in the side, causing her to role over, "come on get up." Kikyo urged. "Surely you can do better than that."

Kagome slowly reached for her sword and pushed herself up on her hands and knees before climbing to her feet. Her face and uniform were smeared with mud, her hair was tattered, but she was determined.

This time Kagome attacked. Wielding her sword above her head she attacked, and her enemy blocked, spun, and blocked the advances again. It was like she could anticipate Kagome's every move.

"Good." Kikyo smiled as she blocked ever advance. "You're getting better."

This caused Kagome to get even angrier and advance upon her enemy with more hatred. Kikyo smiled, knowing her plan was working. Kagome was getting sloppy. "I hope Inuyasha didn't teach you to fight. If he did, then I will surely be able to easily kill him."

Kagome lurched at Kikyo, her sword aimed at the priestess' heart, but Kikyo side stepped and lifted her own sword, grazing Kagome's cheek. Kagome reached for the wound which was now beginning to seep blood.

"I thought this was all in my mind." She whispered as she winced at the pain of the wound.

"It is." Kikyo replied. "But sometimes the mind can be just as painful, if not more, than the body."

* * *

Inuyasha breathed deep, inhaling the scent of the Luwi Assassin's lair, the foliage, his friends, and even the horse's fowl stench. Then there was Kagome's scent. It was always so fresh and sweet. He'd slowly come to realize that there was no scent he loved more then hers. He longed for it when it was gone and couldn't inhale enough of it when she returned.

There was something knew in the air. He recognized it, and instantly became sick to his stomach. It was the scent of blood, human blood. And not just any human, Kagome. He turned to look at her, her shoulder wound was healing, it hasn't been reopened. Then he saw it. A gash across her face and the blood that was running down her cheek.

"What the hell?!?" He said loud enough to make the others stop and turn as he jumped into the cart to lean over her.

Kaede turned in the seat to watch Inuyasha wipe Kagome's blood on his sleeve. "What is that Inuyasha?" her raspy voice asked.

"Kagome's blood, it's a sword wound, but no one's attacked her, we've all been here the entire time." Inuyasha stated baffeled byt the sight.

"Maybe the attack was not from here." Sesshoumaru said in his usual, yet annoyingly, calm manner.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha growled at his brother.

"Maybe," the old priestess said, "the attack was from within."

Sango looked on worriedly. "You mean, the other soul is attacking her?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes and if we don't get it out soon, Kagome may be lost."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha asked. "Kaede, take care of Kagome, I'm going on a head." Without another word he leapt into the air and towards the castle.

* * *

Kikyo and Kagome continued to battle. Kikyo also slashed up Kagome's arms. These wounds too stung Kagome more then she could bare. It took all of her strength just to block Kikyo's advances. The sword was heavy enough, but now with gashes on each arm bleeding though her uniform it felt like the heaviest burden in the world. Even Kagome was not aware that the wounds were showing to the outsiders as well.

Without a thought she lunged at Kikyo, who didn't expect this sudden rush was stuck by Kagome's sword in her right shoulder.

* * *

Mai sat meditating by the alter. Suddenly she glanced down at the pile of clay infront of her. She leaned in, curious about a substance that had recently immerged from it. It was dark and oozed slowly from the clay skin of the priestess.

She reached out her fingertips and placed them in the ooze then lifted the reddened tips to the light of the setting sun. It was blood.

* * *

Kikyo punched Kagome in the face sending her flying backwards, and causing her first wound to bleed even more. She then grabbed Kagome's sword from her shoulder and held both swords in her hands. The priestess gazed down at the school girl and smiled despite her wound.

"It's over Kagome. I have won this round."

Kagome sat up. "Yeah... this round, but there are still 2 more to go."


	13. Chapter 12 It Has Begun

Chapter 12- It Has Begun

Inuyasha ran through the forest, his focuse was only on getting to the castle in time. With his powerful legs he sprang into the air, and he saw it. There in the distance, was a castle that seemed to be built from the side of the mountain behind it. As he began to decend fromt he sky he noticed legions of black and red troops spill from the castle gates and take a post outside the only visible entrance. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

"We need to get to Inuyasha!" Sango cried. "Who knows what's going to happen with his temper like this." She, of course, was thinking about his unwilling change to his demon form, but she could not bring herself to say the words. The more Inuyasha changed, the harder it became to change him back.

"We can't leave Kagome here," Miroku mentioned. "She needs to be by the other soul's body in order to make the transformation, right Kaede?"

"Yes, from what I told you that is what needs to happen. But it would appear something new is happening." The old priestess inspected the wounds on the unconious girl. "I believe they are fighting fro the body." She said solmnly. "Sometimes 2 souls will need to battle in order to decide who the rightful owner is. It is entirely possible that Kagome is fighting her battle now."

"I sure hope the other person looks worse then she does." Sango said softly.

"The other person has great power, and is probably swinging the trials in his or her own favor. Which means Kagome will not stand a chance without having disaplined her miko powers." Kaede mentioned with a sigh of dispair.

Sesshoumaru had been staring off in the direction that his brother fled. "Have any of you gave any thought to who is behind this?" He said cooly. He'd been quiet for so lon the others were forced to give him their entire attention.

"We couldn't think of anyone who would want her body this badly." Sango said softly, then she looked off, as in lost in thought.

"Maybe not her body," Sesshomaru said.

"But her soul." Miroku finished. The full demon looked over to him and simply nodded. Then they both looked to Kaede. She too seemed to be rolling the idea around in her head.

"I wouldn't put it past her." She said after a few minets of silence.

"We have to get to Inuyasha, and quick!" Sango chimmed in, "If he finds out Kikyo is behind this..." She stopped herself. "You don't think... I mean he wouldn't... he wouldn't LET Kikyo steal Kagome's body.... would he? I mean he does love Kikyo.... and...."

"No." Sessomaru surpised them all with the certanty of his answer and the harshness of his voice. "I may not be close with my half-brother, I may not even like him. But I can tell that Kagome is his true l... mate." Words like "love" made him sick to his stomach, so he chose the more traditional demon term. "Kikyo is not the same person she once was, and that, will be her undoing." He looked over at Kaede for reassurance.

She nodded and said, "If I need to put her soul to rest myself, I will." Then she leaned over Kagome's body and began to pray.

* * *

Kagome was in blackness again, but she could feel Kikyos presance. She tried waiting her out, but her imaptience got the best of her. "Show yourself!"

Moments later Kikyo emerged from the shadows. "Are you ready to fail again?" She smiled.

"You're the one who's going down." Kagome retorted.

"You really think you can defeat a priestess in courage?"

"Yeah. I do." Kagome said trying to will away the excrutiating pain from the injuries she could feel on the outside of her body. "Lets do this."

Kikyo smiled as the blackness became a rocky mountainous canyon which Kikyo and Kagome stood only a few feet away from. Kagome watched and Kikyo planned her next move. But something changed on her face. As if she was trying to concentrate harder to no avail. Then a figure of Inuyasha appeared before them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried as she started to run to him. Kikyo stopped her with one hand to her chest.

"That isn't Inuasha, and this isn't MY test."

Before them Inuyasha curled his clawed fingers, a slight breeze blew his silver hair before his eyes. Through the whisps of hair, Kagome saw his eyes turn red.

* * *

Mai and Rai stood on the balcony of the priestess' room and watched the assasin's take their posts outside the main building of the castle.

"Are you sure you felt them?" Rai asked.

"Yes." Mai answered. She was no longer her usual self. With the passing hours she had gown stronger in will. She was getting dangerous, to herself, her people, and especially Rai. He silently plotted how to destroy her, but that would come after the impending battle. He might need her for a while longer.

While Rai stood in silence, Mai was focusing on their soon to be attacker. One had broken off from the group, while the others, she was certain, had learned of whom was behind the attacks. She couldn't pick up their thoughts, but she did cat their feelings, concern, desperation, realization. They were all swarming with it. Except one. There was one who was cool and collected, detached even. This one was going to be a problem. Suddenly she felt an all encompasing rage like she had never felt before. The pain made her grab at her chest with her right hand, and hold on to the balcony with her left.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Rai put his arms around her.

She looked up and through the strands of blue hair that had fallen infront of her face she gazed out into the distance. "He is here, it has begun."

Rai followed her gave and saw a red blur leap over the trees.


	14. Chapter 13 A familure Friend

Chapter 13

The demon form of Inuyasha stood before Kagome and Kikyo. "I fear someone else has infultrated your mind." Kikyo whispered. "I did not plan for this.... this monster to be part of the tests." This caused Kagome to turn to her advesary with a cold look.

"Monster? He's no monster!" She defended.

Kikyo turned to her. "You are ignorant aren't you? In this form he has no contol over himself, he's a full demon, a menace to all who surround him." She reached behind her and pulled out her bow. "We do not know who created this vision, but we must not allow it to continue." With that she raised her bow and took aim.

Kagome knew it was foolish but she jumped midway between the demon Inuyasha and Kikyo. "No, I won't let you."

"Get out of the way you fool!" Kikyo yelled as the demon form took a step toward Kagome's back. "He'll kill you!"

"Then you'll get what you want won't you?" Kagome countered. Kikyo hesitated amoment, and in that time Inuyasha stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. The embrace was not kind, or loveing. He held one arm around her throat, the other pinned her arms to her side. Kagome struggled against his embrace, which only made him cling tighter. She felt him crushing her wind pipe.

Kikyo lowered her bow, and watched Kagome struggle against the demon Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango and Miroku flew through the air with Kirara following Inuyasha's scent. Between them the Kagome's wounds had been wrapped, but she groaned in pain. Miroku rode in front while Sango made sure that Kagome was as comfortable as possible. On the forst floor below them Sesshomaru ran through the trees after his brother. However the old woman who clung to his back was annoying him. Not only did she slow him down, but he did not like being used like a horse. But he bit his lip and kept on running. Inuyasha was in trouble, and for the first time in his life, he didn't want to go just to watch and enjoy his brother's pain. This time he ran with a renewed vigor, to help his brother.

* * *

Inuyasha stalked through the trees. When the woods finally broke he stood before over 100 Luwi Assasins. He only smirked. _This'll be a piece of cake._ He began walking forward the dark loominous castle. The sky was dark, the clouds were almost black. As he got closer to the castle he stepped into an invisible wall, which was pulsing with electricity. The barrier threw him in the air and backwards. A cloud of dust rose up around him. The assasin's laughed in unison which only angered Inuyasha. He rose to his feet, growling at the assasins, as he lowered his hand to the Tetsigua.

Above the assasins in the tallest tower of the castle a wolf faced demon came onto the balcony and looked down at his leigion of assasins. His clawed fingers griped the stone balcony. "SIIIIIILENCE!" His thunderous voice called over his minions. A nervous hush fell over the assasins, and without even glancing up to their master, they allined their ranks and stood at attention.

Inuyasha's eyes rose to the gigantic demon, who stood 8 feet tall. The demon's eyes glowed red, and his upper lip snarled as the two began to stare each otehr down. The demon raised his right hand and the barrier was dropped. The first two rows of assasins lifted their bows, then the first row knelt down. Without warning to Inuyasha they fired.

* * *

Mai and Rai watched the assasin's first attack. Rai didn't even turn to his sister, "_That_ is what we are supposed to be affraid of?"

"Looks can fool you brother", Mai said softly, "I thought you would have learned that by now." Without further warning she drew her sword and swung at her twin, his swordmanship had always been better then hers, so he managed to block her attack without even turning his body.

"And I, dearest sister," he said still looking at the mass attack on the silver haired demon, "thought you would have learned, that you never cross me." He heaved his sword pushing her backward and finally turned to face her. "A smarter opponent would have waited until we defeated the half demon."

"Him, I can handle." She smiled attacking him again. He blocked her, as he finished her line.

"And it's me you have to worry about?" He said with a snide smirk on his pale lips.

She spun and swung at his head, causing him to duck then stap at her midsection, she too dodged the attack. "I don't worry about you brother, I just want to dedicate a little more time, considering your treachery."

"Treachery, when have I ever decieved you?"

"You have not, but your thoughts have." She swung again, forcing him to back up against the stone balcony. His mind reeled, _my thoughts? But how could she know...?_

Then he heard her voice ring out in his ears, _Because I just know, brother. _Her lips did not move, except to shape into a criminal smile.

* * *

Inuyasha withdrew the Tetsigua and swung, using the windscar to destroy the litany of arrows headed towards him. However he could not savor his victory, for the assasin's ran through the windscar and toward him, with swords drawn. The first tor each him was clearly a woman, Inuyasha blocked her attack, she withdrew her hand to punch him, but he kicked her, sending her reeling backward. Just then someone kicked him from behind, as he tumbled to the ground he lost his grip on the Tetsigua. The assasin's converged on their fallen enemy.

* * *

Sango and Miroku only saw the assasin's swarm over Inuyasha. From the air Miroku began to unwrap his wind tunnel. "Be careful!" Sango called to him, "Don't suck Inuyasha in!" Just then 30 of the assasins were thrown into the air and in a circle of assasin's Inuyasha stood. But it was not the Inuyasha they knew. "Oh no!" Sango cried, "He's become a full demon!"

Sesshomaru smelt the change in the air. _Shit! He has terrible timing._ FInally the full demon reached the break in the trees and saw the assasins swarming around his brother. He put the old woman down, "Stay here! I don't need to have to save you too!"

Kaeded raised her chin, "I may be old but I am not useless." She steadied her bow and arrow, "Let's go." She ran off and began firing among the assasins. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, _That woman is going to be the end of me._

He signed and looked up to the highest balcony. He didn't flinch, but was shocked with what he saw. _Akihito, long time no see._


End file.
